My Calculus Romance
by imnoprincessFYI
Summary: Marceline Abadeer is just a normal girl who goes to a normal school with normal problems, right? Wrong. Everything around her is so wonderfully or horribly dysfunctional, leaving her caught in the middle of everyone's worst dilemmas. Especially when Teen-Heart-Throb Marshall Lee Pierce gets her calculus class. (Marcelee) (Rated T for some language) (INSPIRED BY kyla123's STORIES)
1. Day 31

Yo. So this is my first Adventure Time fic and uhh I'm super nervous. Yeah you can write your little flames all you want, but all they'll do is be absorbed by the Flame Kingdom, so HA. Anyways, the characters' names are mostly created by me (some of them I stole from kyla123's _The Genius and the Delinquents_ just go cHECK IT OUT IT'S AMAZEBALLS!) and you'll gradually see them. Yup, uh and this is mostly Marcelee, but will feature Finona c: Oh, and yes, this was GREATLY INSPIRED by all of kyla123's fics.

AnY wAy, On To ThE FaNfIcTiOn!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Marceline's POV<strong>_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, and instantly groaned. I hated school. All of those asshole students, and teachers, and, ugh, _work. _Actually, I was a pretty good student–one of the best, really. I made nice with all the teachers, was kind to all of the outcast students, and got some pretty great grades. That didn't mean others were nice to me, though.

Even though I was utterly pissed about going to school, I knew my dad would kill me if he realized I skipped it (that is, if he even noticed at all), so I reluctantly got up, made my bed to the best of my ability, and showered. I changed into a ripped up black singlet, old oversized gray hoodie, jeans, and a pair of red lace up boots. I grabbed my messenger bag, and after a quick breakfast of jam and toast, I went to sit down on my front steps, waiting for my friends to pick me up. It was probably around 7:20, so I pulled out my phone to play a few games and write a couple more lines of lyrics for my newest song. Within a few minutes, I could see Fiona's blue car pulling up. Cake wasn't there, so I took shotgun.

"Hey, Marcy!" Fionna greeted.  
>"Hi, Fi," I said, "Where's your fake sister?"<p>

She rolled her eyes at that. I always teased her about being adopted (along with being a "dumb blonde," and curvy), but she said it never bothered her. And in turn, she would make fun of my constant need for food, thigh gap (which I was pretty self-conscious of. It's funny how the girls with one don't want it, and the ones who don't have it want one. Either way, though, the only thing a thigh gap proves is having a wide pelvis. All of those girls need to stop!), and being rich/kinda famous because of my last name. It was a fun game we played.

"She's sick. I think she's got the stomach flu; she's throwing up and stuff."

I frowned. Cake didn't come to school on Thursday or Friday, and today was Monday. So she's been sick for… five days?

"Everything all right?" I asked. Concern was probably oozing from my tone of voice.  
>Fionna gave me a small smile, "She'll survive."<br>I nodded, "I'm gonna text Lady that we'll be there soon."  
>"Ooh, tell her that your thigh gap has gotten so big you can fit the Grand Canyon in it!"<br>"You are such a bitch," I said. I was, in a way, my way of saying I love her.  
>She chuckled, "Love you, too, Marcy."<p>

I looked over my text to Lady: **Hey Lady, we'll be there in a few minutes–be ready (unlike all the other weeks :P) **I smiled at the fact that she _never_ got up on time. Even if it was something incredibly important, she would keep pressing snooze until the last possible minute.

I sent the text, just as Fionna spoke, "On the bright side of things, Queen Bitch won't be at school today."

We grinned in synch. Queen Bitch was what we liked to call our _great_ friend Ashley King.

"You know why?" I asked.  
>"I think Finn pushed her down some stairs, actually…"<p>

I almost choked on my on saliva laughing. Finn Hughman, one of the four hottest guys in school, pushed Ashley King, one of the most "perfect," bratty, bitchy girls, down a flight of stairs? It seemed too good to be true.

"That…" I said, "I think just made my day."  
>"Right?" Fi agreed, "Oh, and your <em>boyfriend <em>just happens to now have 4th period with you."  
>I groaned, "Stop calling him that, Fi! I've never even talked to the guy!"<br>"That doesn't mean you're not perfect for each other!"  
>"<em>You've<em> never even talked to him!" I protested.  
>She scoffed, "I have my ways, and I know, from what I know of him, that you two belong together!"<br>I groaned again, sinking back into my seat, "Oh yeah? What do you know about him?"  
>"I know that he's a nerd about certain books, has an amazing voice, is a total badass, absolutely love–"<br>"And he's off-limits."  
>Fionna rolled her eyes, "Just because the three most evil witches in the school like him, doesn't mean you can't marry him."<p>

I sighed and told her she passed Lady's house.

We were talking about none other than Marshall Lee Pierce, Teen Heart-Throb, Greatest Musician, King of Badass. I, of course, didn't have any kind of feelings towards him whatsoever. I didn't even swoon or anything like the other girls did when he walked by! But still, that didn't stop Fionna, Cake, and Lady from "shipping" us. Quite frankly it irritated the crap out of me. But then, I realize Fionna had said 4th period, which was G12 Calculus (yeah, yeah, I know–I'm a junior. I'm just… maybe…. A little smart… Kinda…. Really…. A lot…). My mouth dropped. He had G12 Calculus? I never took him as a, well, smart guy.

Lady's sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hey guys!" she said as she stepped into the car, "Whoa, why is Marcy so pissed?"  
>"Oh, you know," Fionna replied, "We're just talking about the love of her life."<br>Even though I couldn't see her, I could feel her roll her eyes and smile, "Oh Glob help us."

Thankfully, though, Lady changed the subject to a much more preferable one (talking about Maja Mahariel's craziness) until we got to school. I stepped out of the car, taking in everything around me. First I noticed the big **_Pendleton Ward High School_** sign where the Triplets (Sabrina, Gina, and Katrina Princesse) talking with the Twins (Clarence and Clarisse Ghost) along with the Triplers (Sal, Gil, and Kel Princeton). Ash Psyche and his gang of assholes were hanging out on the steps while eying us in a very… _uncomfortable_ way. Somewhere around the gates were all of the "perfect" douche bag students, without their leader Ashley (Bonnibel Bubblegum, Bubba Gumball, Lily Simran Prices, Leon Sheldon Preiss, Summer Sera Faye, Winter Willow Faye, Maja Mahariel, Aiden Aaron Niles, and Elliot Evan Niles).

A scowl appeared on my face. Summer and Winter were really sweet, and so were Aiden and Elliot. I actually had their phone numbers and texted them regularly. It always astonishes me when I see them with their mean friends. But they were sort of pushovers, so it doesn't really shock me that they're with pushers. Bubba was nice, too. He was a little dorky, and really awkward, but he was still nice. I had heard some rumors, though, that he had a crush on me and hated Marshall Lee (I tried to brush them off). Lily and Leon were just plain mean. They were spoiled, cocky, and flat out rude. They were really annoying, especially when I'm trying to get to my next class and see them getting their fill of PDA. Bonnie and I used to be friends, actually. But it was a long time ago – back when we were in elementary/primary school. We were sort of best friends, but Ashley… turned her against me, in a way. Now she was a bitch. Not quite Queen Bitch status, but more like Second Bitch in Command. Either way it bothered me to see her so cold and unlike her old self.

Then I saw Marshall Lee Pierce, Finn Hughman, Jake Hughman, and Lordo Monochromicorn. I didn't freak out or anything, like most girls do, but Fi and Lady did. Fionna had the biggest crush on Finn, but she thought we didn't know. Lady was head over heels for Jake, and I'm pretty sure by the way he stares at her during lunch that he likes her back. Of course, if Cake were here, she'd be drooling over Lordo.

I couldn't blame them, though. They were really attractive. Lordo had ink black hair, gray eyes, and probably the most charismatic guy to ever exist. Jake was really funny, had messy brown hair, and these large dopey brown eyes (kind of contrasting Lady's kaleidoscope ones). Finn was, for sure, the definition of the word "hero." He liked to help people, had thick golden blonde hair, and eyes as blue as Fionna's. Then there came Marshall. He was, well, I didn't know much about him except that guys are afraid of him, and girls will murder to have him. He was totally hot, though. He had shaggy jet black hair, red eyes like mine, probably as equally as pale as me (I cannot get a tan for the life of me), and pretty much the greatest body known to Aaa.

I instantly blushed.

_Don't think like that, Marcy. You don't even know him!_ I told myself.  
><strong><em>But you want to<em>_…_** A small voice told me.  
><em>Nope.<br>**Come on. I know you're sick of being a loner.**  
>I'm not a loner. I'm friends with all the outcasts! I'm friends with the Triplets, Twins, and Triplers! Plus Fi, Cake, Lady, Summer, Winter, Aiden, and Elliot!<br>**Yet you know you want to make more friends…  
><strong>No. I don't/_

I sighed, "Let's get to class, guys."

And so began my second month of 11th grade.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaannnnnd that is a wrap! I hope you guys liked it!<p>

Oh, and Summer is Flame Princess, Winter is Snow Princess, Aiden is Fire Prince, Elliot is Ice Prince, Sabrina is Skeleton Princess, Katrina is Warrior/Ghost Princess, Gina is Raggedy Princess and the same with their male counterparts.

I love you and I hope you have a wonderful, beautiful day because you just deserve it so much. truly, you do. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I hope you get it. You're just so amazing. Everything about you makes me smile and brings warm feelings to my heart. Oh, Gob-Globbit, I love you so much! Even if you're having a bad day, know that some dorky fangirl in San Francisco cares about you and what happens to you. I love you. I love you.

m'kay I'm done. see ya next time!

Oh, and reviews give me my powers :3


	2. When Things Were Going Well

Hiya. So this chapter will delve into some of the characters a bit more and how Marcy views them c: OH YEAH AND SORRY ABOUT SPELLING FIONNA WITH ONE 'N' IT WAS AUTOCORRECT IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY. I'm gonna go back and fix it, I promos. I MEAN PROMISE! SEE THAT FREAKIN AUTOCORRECT IS GOING TO BE THE GLOBDAMN DEATH OF ME!AKFLIHVLAHBU;ULHFHAAHAHHAHHAHAHAGAGHAHAGHAHGAHAG IT'S SO ANNOYING!

Anyway.

Honestly I'm not loving my ideas for this very much, either because they are total rip-offs from other fanfics, or because they don't flow well. Shemurr. If anyone has any ideas for this I'd love to hear them in a pm or review :P go for it. I'm approachable.

All right, enough of that. ON TO THE STORY.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Marceline's POV<span>_**

I looked down the hall, trying to make it to first period, History. Fionna and Lady had already gone to their classes of Math and English. I frowned slightly when I got to the door. Cake had this class with me. She always made it better. Ever since I was younger, I hated History, mostly because 90% of it consisted of the Abadeers "contributing something to society." It was aggravatingly annoying.

"Hey, Betty," I said as I walked in.  
>She looked up at me from her desk and smiled, "Hello, Marceline. How was your weekend?"<br>I shrugged, "Nothing to report."

Looking around the classroom, I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. She knew me very well, and she also knew I was close with Cake, and that said girl was absent. She was going to ask about her, and I wasn't okay with that. After my mom's death, dad's ignorance of me, and the School Assholes trying to tear me apart, I didn't like being in the class without another student who I was comfortable with. I was kind of a social anxiety thing. I found it hard to speak with new people, but once I felt all right with them, I was back to my same weird humorous self. It was just another thing that was messed about me.

"Something wrong?"  
>I shook my head, perhaps a little too quickly.<br>"Well, you can always talk to me if you need to."

I nodded because it was true. Betty was very sweet (and one of those cool teachers that let you call them by their first name), and had even invited me to her and Simon's – well, Mr. Petrikov – wedding. Since I knew Simon from when I was younger, I was one of the first to find out about their relationship. It made me feel good to see him smiling so much. After I met Betty, we hit it off. I was able to open up to her and vice versa. She was a good teacher, and amazing friend. I could go to her just like I went to Fi, Cake, and Lady. She was very comforting.

"Please, take your seat." she asked, gesturing towards the desks.

I did as she told, and watched as other students began to file into the room. Most of them I recognized as some of the "outcasts." I tried to be as nice to them as possible when I started middle school, and after a while, I was able to form some sort of friendship with them. But we weren't close enough to talk to each other regularly (but we could sit next to each other and talk whenever we wanted). We really just had a silent respect for each other. Lots of them said that they admired me greatly (which definitely helped my self esteem) and that I "turned the weak into soldiers." I had never know what to say to that. I mean, yeah, I helped them up when they fell, but I didn't think that simple acts of kindness could affect people so much.

It most likely helped them like that because the School Assholes shot them down, like they always did. A guy would come up to Bonnie and tell her that he genuinely liked her and she'd scoff, laugh, and walk away. A girl would give one of them a heartfelt compliment and they's make fun of her for not being as perfect as them. A person _wouldn't be doing anything_ and they still just decided to make their life a living hell. I understood how it felt, I guess, and that's why I felt the need to comfort them so much.

That and I was a pansy when it came to empathy. I just felt too bad for people all too often. Lady said that I was far too empathetic for my own good. But Lady always said things like that. She called me the Fallen-Angel Vampire Queen. She said it was because I could either be incredibly sweet and caring one moment, then a terrifying demon the next (and the fact that I was known as the Vampire Queen everywhere).

I saw Lordo walk in and take his usual seat next to me. He stared at me, then the seat in front of me, then back to me. It took me a moment to realize he was looking for Cake. She usually sat in front of me. Then Jake came in to sit behind him.

"Hey Marceline?" I heard him ask.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you know where Cake is?" I couldn't help but smile at the concern lacing his voice. "You're smiling. Uh, why are you smiling?"  
>"Oh, nothing," I said.<br>He piped up, "So where is she?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know?" I heard Jake tease.<br>Lordo blushed, "Shut up…"  
>Jake laughed, "You're in love!"<br>Now Lordo looked mad, "Oh yeah? Well, I saw you staring at Lady's stomach just 4 minutes ago! You were totally checking her out!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. It was windy today, and Lady was wearing a flowy, loose rainbow camisole. Maybe the wind pushed it up a bit? Plus, Lady had a long torso and toned stomach which made a lot of her shirts not fit adequately. So Jake was actually… Oh my Glob. It made me cringe.

Jake and Lordo had started arguing, so I decided to tune out. I looked out the window for a bit before I started to get restless. I looked at the clock. _Only 1 more minute__…_ I thought. I just wanted to get the stupid class over with.

"MARCELINE!" The boys' voices pulled me from my thoughts.

I turned to them, "Huh?"  
>"Marcy," Jake started. I was actually taken aback at the fact he used my nickname, "tell Lordo that he's being a stubborn di–"<br>"Language!" Betty called.  
>Jake grumbled, "Fine. Tell him he's being a <em>jerk<em> and he needs to stop!"  
>Lordo snorted, "You started it!"<p>

I sighed, and a small smiled danced its way across my lips. I found it sweet and utterly adorable that they were being so stubborn and defensive over admitting to a crush.

Then the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

><p>As I was walking towards my locker, I ran into someone, or maybe two people. They both let out small girlish cries. It didn't surprise me – there were always so many students in the hallways. I looked up to see tight ash blonde curls and a pair of ice green eyes staring at me. I looked to the left and saw an identical girl with loose wavy curls and the same huge piercing eyes looking at me.<p>

"Hey Winter, Summer." I said, "Sorry for running into you."  
>Summer smiled, "It's all right."<br>"We were just coming by to say hello," Winter said.  
>"And to tell you Ashley won't be here today," Summer continued.<br>"At least before Maja notices," Winter said, completing their weird twin sentence.  
>"Oh," I said, "Yeah, I heard."<br>"Good. We just wanted to give you a heads up." Winter said.  
>Summer agreed, "Don't want you worrying about running into her."<p>

I smiled. They were very considerate of others.

"Thanks, guys."  
>"Oh, and I think Bonnie is especially mad at you today." Summer said.<br>I frowned, "Why?"  
>They shrugged in synch and, in unison, "Don't know."<br>"Just," Winter started, "Be careful."  
>I smiled again, "You too. Don't want Princess Bitch to get rid of my favorite perfect twins."<p>

"Hey!" I heard two voices say at once. I turned to see Aiden and Elliot.  
>"That's not fair!" Aiden said.<br>I chuckled, "What isn't fair?"  
>"They're girls!" Elliot protested, "You like them more because they're girls."<p>

I rolled my eyes, reaching into my locker and putting away my books.

"You know I didn't mean it," I joked.  
>"You better…" Aiden mumbled.<br>I checked the time, "Hey, I gotta get to class, but I'll text you guys later."  
>"Kay," the four of them said together, which sent shivers down my spine.<p>

And with that we all walked our separate ways before any of their "friends" found us. They'd surely kill them if they found our that the two sets of twins were even glancing at me.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Queen," Katrina greeted in the locker room. She and most of our other friends liked to use my title of Vampire Queen every so often.<p>

I sighed, "Hey, Kat."  
>"Looking forward to today's hour of torture?"<br>"Ecstatic." I replied sarcastically.

Gym was always fun. The teacher, Billy Strong (he liked us to just call him Billy), was really chill, the Katrina was there, and the activities were very creative. There was just one problem; she shared the class with Lily Simran Prices, Maja, Ashley, and Bubba. Because I just _had_ to get popular kids in my class didn't I? Of course I did.

Lily was always mean and cracking jokes that hit us right in the self esteem, Maja and Ashley were always just being bitches, and Bubba was so awkward. Overall, it was an uncomfortable experience.

"At least Ashley won't be here." Katrina said.  
>I agreed, "I'm really happy she got pushed down those stairs."<br>Katrina nodded, "I won't say she deserved it," I gave her an are-you-serious look, "but it doesn't change the fact that she's a big stupid little…"

I smirked as we started to get changed. Katrina never swore. Neither did her sisters, the Triplers, or the twins from Ashley's gang. Clarence and Clarisse did though, and every time they said something, they'd get disapproving looks from Katrina or Kel.

"Let's just get it over with," I said as we stepped out to the courtyard.

We stood by a basketball hoop, because Billy said that's what we'd do after we ran our laps. As we waited for the other students to finish getting changed, we talked about whatever came up. She talked about Gina getting a haircut that made her looked horribly raggedy, Sabrina buying a pair of jeans that made her look like a skeleton, and a dream Katrina had about her being a warrior who died and returned as a ghost. I noticed she talked about Clarence a lot, too. It was so obvious that she liked him and he liked her, but they had to be the densest people in Aaa! Neither of them noticed it.

I was laughing along with her about a story she was telling when I saw a blur of color in the corner of my eye. Through my peripheral vision I could see two people standing there, both female. _Oh no, please,_ I thought, _Not today._

"Well, if it isn't Marceline Abadeer."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! Well, not really : Yeap, sorry for the lack of marcelee in this chappie, but there will be more next one i promise.

Ew, I had school because it's Tuesday here and we're talking about college/university. Ewewew. Ew. Responsibility is horrifying. lol jk I'm actually a little excited :) But really, does anyone else wish they were like 5 forever so you could just live in ignorant bliss and have other people feed you, never go to school because when you fake sickness it works, and just sleep all the time? No? Just me?  
>okay.<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading! And whoever the hell you are and wherever you are, if you're reading this, know that I love you. I love you to pieces. You're so beautiful inside and out and even your flaws are perfect, if that even makes sense. You are a walking contradiction and that's amazing. You're dreams break the boundaries of your fears, and thats is so admirable and inspiring. I love you so, so much.

Have a beautiful, lovely, fantastic day! 3


End file.
